Field
The described technology generally relates to providing a digital identity.
Description of Related Technology
From time to time people need to prove some aspect of their identity, and often the most compelling way to do this is with a passport or other national photo ID such as a driving licence or (in jurisdictions which mandate them) an identity card. However whilst these documents are greatly trusted due to the difficulty involved in making fraudulent copies and their issuance by government institutions, they are also sufficiently valuable that it is preferable not to have to carry them everywhere with us.